Godric's life
by Smashingcrosses
Summary: This follows Godric through various poinys in his 2,000 years; until he meets the true death. R&R please?:)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Rome, 357 A.D

Godric watched a group of slave traders with hungry eye's as they moved through the dark forest. They had only 2 slaves with them, an older woman, and a young girl; maybe 6 or 7. He moved silently through the woods surrounding the dirt road. They were on their way to the city of Ravenna to sell their newly captured slaves, but they would never arrive. He had killed many travelers along this path in the last 50 years. Godric stepped out of the forest, barely illuminated by there torches.

"It must be our lucky day, another slave to sell." the leader of the group laughed, signaling for his 3 men to grab him. Godric smirked showing his fangs as the men approached. He shot forward, ripping the closets man's throat out with his fangs. He was dead before he hit the ground. "He's not a boy! He's a monster!" one of the men yelled running for his life. Godric decided chasing that one down would be a waist of time.

Godric walked slowly towards the 2 men who were still standing there, filling their hearts with fear. It didn't help that he was covered in blood as he walked towards them. One of them lunged forward swinging his sword at Godric, who merely side stepped. Wrapping his fingers around man's throat and swiftly snapping his neck.

the lead slave trader dropped to his knee's and began to beg for mercy. "Please spare me!" Godric smirked at the man's, who was now in tears. Godric sank his fangs into the man's neck, drinking enough to where he wouldn't lose consciousness. "I'm letting you live, just long enough for the wolves." Godric grinned, dropping the man onto the ground.

He turned his attention too the slaves, who were cowering next to the wooden cart. Without a word he broke their chains, giving the little girl who was watching him with curious eye's a wink. And he disappeared into the darkness of the woods. "How barbaric." A woman's voice noted. Salome and her maker had been watching. He found them extremely annoying, always preaching that Lilith bullshit.

"Only a savage could brutally murder his own maker." Aoife, Salome's maker, said, glaring at Godric. "Did I break one of Lilith's law's by destroying the monster who murdered my Mother? Fuck, Lilith." Godric hissed. Salome's along with her maker's fangs came out at the insult to Lilith. "You dare threaten your elder?" Godric asked annoyed, his fangs coming out. "You dare insult the Mother?" Salome growled .

Godric growled at the two, brandishing his fangs, becoming more and more annoyed. One on one he was stronger than them both, but two on one is never a fair fight. He glanced over at the horizon, the sky was becoming a light blue. Godric gave the two one last glare before storming off to find his dark damp cave his spent his days in. Godric cleaned as much of the blood from his face before going to sleep.

(This is supposed to take place sometime after Godric staked his maker)

Thanks for reading, If you have a minute please drop a review! I'm up for constructive criticism!

Probably have the next chapter up in a couple days! Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

Scandinavia 617 AD

Godric watched a battle from the trees, he smiled as he watched the battle rage on. The sent of blood and death was in the air. He jumped from the tree and and walked through the battle field, killing indiscriminately. He drank from those who gave him a good fight, honoring them in a way. Godric let out a mournful sigh as he felt dawn fast approaching; he enjoyed battle more than anything. Godric had grown to love the viking's in the last decade or so.

Their murderess ways were just to much fun for him. "I guess that's enough for one night." He sighed flicking the blood off his fingers as he walked off the battle field. "You are a murderous one." A voice laughed. Godric's fangs snapped out as he spun around. "Calm down boy, I have no a quarrel with you." The vampire, obviously much older than himself smiled.

"I know you from somewhere. But where?" Godric took a more defensive stand. "Well, I was your makers, maker." He chuckled. Godric took another step back, expecting this vampire to kill him. "In hind sight he was a murderous beast. I can't really blame you for slaying him." The old vampire shrugged. Godric took a breath, but quickly grew angry. "You? You created that monster? He slaughtered my ENTIRE family!" Bloody tears of anger dripped out onto his cheeks.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." The old vampire shrugged his shoulders, and disappeared into the night. Godric let out a loud growl, collapsing and digging his hands into the ground. His maker had said that vampires name a number of times, but he couldn't think of it. He struggled to remember it, it was there, he just couldn't grasp his name. It had been over 500 hundred years since he had killed his maker.

"Warlo." Godric said aloud. "It was Warlo that made me into what I am." Godric said. "It's his fault!" He yelled. Godric brushed the tears from his cheeks. And walking towards the cave he called home. That monster Warlo had created had taken EVERYTHING from him; his childhood, his family, and his life.

"I don't care if it takes me all eternity, I will see too it that he is destroyed. " Godric growled in anger. Godric couldn't sleep, he was far to infuriated for sleep. He didn't care when his nose and ears began to drip blood. He finally managed to drift off to sleep after hours of laying alone in the dark cavern.

Sorry I've been gone for so long. I broke my laptop and I'm still working on acquiring a new one. Hope you enjoy :-) R&R please?


End file.
